wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magtheridon
This article is about the character Magtheridon. For the realms please visit the US realm or the EU realm. Magtheridon, the former Lord of Outland, was a Pit Lord who conquered the ruins of the orcish homeworld following its destruction. But his reign was ended by the arrival of Illidan Stormrage, who took Magtheridon's throne for himself. Deciding that Magtheridon would have a further part to play, Illidan imprisoned the Pit Lord in his own Hellfire Citadel leaving him at the mercy of his own Fel orcs. His rumbling cries are heared throughout the Hellfire Citadel. One particular thing is that his wardens are not Fel orcs, but normal green-skinned orcs. It seems that Illidan is keeping Magtheridon alive for the sole reason to create more Fel orcs under his rule. Players will probably fight Magtheridon in a greatly weakend state like Ragnaros, as he has blood draining out of him every moment. After all, even Illidan could not have defeated him had it been not for Kael'thas and Lady Vashj. Story A brutal Pit Lord and servant of Mannoroth the Destructor, Magtheridon found his way to Draenor after its cataclysm. With the clans in disarray, and most killed in the disaster, Magtheridon was quick to show his power, and rallied the surviving orcs under his pennant. The orcs were corrupted and became Fel Orcs. He declared himself the ruler of the ruined world Outland. Over the years, Magtheridon brought legions of demons to Outland through the four dimensional gateways which Ner'zhul shattered the world with, and his forces became very expansive. These demons included Nether Dragons, Voidwalkers, Succubi, Felguards, Felbeasts, Doomguards, Eredar, and Infernals. It was almost twenty years after the Cataclysm that Illidan and his servants came to Outland with a plan to rid the land of all demonic entities there, so that Kil'jaeden, Illidan's vengeful master, could not follow him. Magtheridon found himself under attack by Illidan, Kael'thas and his Blood Elves, Lady Vashj's army of naga, and even the elusive draenei, led by the Elder Sage, Akama. The combined disrupted the dimensional gateways which supplied Magtheridon with reinforcements, and then laid siege to Magtheridon's Black Citadel itself. The Pit Lord rallied his forces to defend him, but the combined skills of the heroes crushed his resistances. Eventually, Magtheridon was defeated by the four generals, and asked if Illidan had been sent to test him. Illidan cackled in reply, saying that he had come to replace him. According to the World of Warcraft expansion, Magtheridon is being held prisoner in the Hellfire Keep, located in Outland. Before this it was commonly accepted he had been killed by Illidan and his forces. Magtheridon's Lair has been confirmed by Blizzard to be a quick, raid encounter, similar to that of Onyxia's Lair. It will be a raid wing of the Hellfire Citadel dungeon. Though the pit lord was defeated, he apparently still serves some yet undiscovered purpose in the dark designs of the new lord of Outland... Source lunarfalls.com Recently, however, it is discovered that after his defeat, Magtheridon is locked up in his lair, his blood being used to create fel orcs for Illidan Stormrage. His wardens are mainly orcs. Statistics of Magtheridon at Level 10 in Warcraft III Magtheridon is a Frozen Throne Pit Lord. * 4600 HP (+229% more than a regular Frozen Throne Pit Lord) * 730 MP (+80% more than a regular Frozen Throne Pit Lord) * 104-114 hero melee damage (+5 Orb of Fire) (+85% more than a regular Frozen Throne Pit Lord) * 15 hero defense (+150% more than a regular Frozen Throne Pit Lord) * Attributes ** 52 Strength primary attribute (same as a regular Frozen Throne Pit Lord) ** 23 Agility (-9% less than a regular Frozen Throne Pit Lord) ** 32 Intelligence (+19% more than a regular Frozen Throne Pit Lord) * Abilities ** Finger of Death (red lightning damage attack) ** Unholy Aura (+ attack rate and movement speed aura) ** Inferno (summons infernal and target AoE stun) ** Bloodlust (+ damage buff) ** Warstomp (surrounding AoE stun) ** Shockwave (damage land units in a line) ** Howl of Terror (surrounding AoE enemies miss their attacks buff) ** Frost Nova (lots of damage on one unit and AoE damage and AoE slow) ** Evasion (sometimes attackers miss on him) ** Bash (sometimes his attacks stun target) ** Slow Poison (attacks to DoT damage) Category:Pit Lords Category:Major Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Bosses Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Burning Legion Category:Burning Crusade Category:Coming Soon Category:Instance:Hellfire Citadel Category:Old Heroes Quotes "How much longer do you think your puny magics can hold me?" "Weakling! Drink my blood and die suffocating!" "Illidan is a coward! I shall defeat him and take over Outland!" "Get off, you mindless insects! My blood shall not be given to anyone!" -It is said that these messages are heard throughout the cave.-